Propellant charge containers serve to receive propellant charge and igniter powders and find particular application in artillery weapons in which the projectile and propellant charge are separately loaded into the gun barrel.
Conventional propellant charge containers, for example as those illustrated in the WAFFENTECHNISCHES TASCHENBUCH der Firma Rheinmetall, Fifth Edition, 1980, page 516, can be used for transporting portions of propellant charge powder forming different types of charges, which are removed from the transport container prior to the loading process.